The Puckett Family
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been trying, desperately, to have a child. With little success, they're beginning to get a little impatient. After a long wait, they indeed get a new edition to their family, and it's not exactly the child they were expecting, but for now, she'll do. Seddie story :) Rated T-ish.


**AN-**_**IMPORTANT**_

**I need to clarify a few things before you guys begin reading (Don't blame me if you Author Note Skippers don't have a clue as to what's really going on!)**

**Anyway, Freddie ****is**** a ****Puckett****. Let it sink in…He's a Puckett not a Benson! So, it's no mistake when Sam calls Freddie 'Puckett'. You can say this is starting up after **_**Twisted Wedding**_** but minus the kids part at the end ;) By having Freddie take her family surname, in some way, she's emasculating him which she always likes to do.**

**And I know I already have a few stories out **_**but**_** that is why I've chosen to have no set date to update. It'll be in no specific order. **

**Also, this story was a request from an anonymous person, much like **_**Twisted**__**Wedding**_** was!**

**Review xx**

"Hey Sam," Carly cheerfully walked into Sam and Freddie's household, closing the door behind her. She instantly spotted something she _never_ thought she would see—or for that matter, hear.

"I blame it all on you, Puckett," she hid behind the wall as she heard her Sam yelling at Freddie. She still couldn't believe Freddie had agreed to take Sam's last name instead of vice versa, but that was Sam and Freddie for you—always startling people with their unexpected surprises. Carly looked up to see Sam running down the stairs with what she could make out to only be a shrill sheet. She nearly vomited when she saw Freddie run down with only a thin sheet too.

"Me?" Freddie yelled. "What did _I_ do?"

"Do you know how long we've been at this? T-this sex!?" She threw the pregnancy test at him and he noticed the small negative sign on it. "I mean not that I don't enjoy it, it's just...are you sure your sperm is working?"

Carly squirmed at the use of Sam's language, but held herself together.

"Of course it's working!"

"Well, go get it checked—just in case. Someone who's broken doesn't deserve the Puckett name."

He sighed and Carly witnessed him pull her in for a long kiss. Her immediate reaction was to say 'aw', but decided it was better if her best friend's didn't know about her eavesdropping. It's not like she meant to—gosh knows she didn't mean to.

"It's gonna happen," he whispered in her curls. "Someday or another."

Carly nearly hit rock bottom, feeling grief wash over to her, that is, until she saw Sam evilly grin and speak. "Wanna go try again, Mr. Puckett?"

"Gladly, Mrs. Puckett." Freddie picked her up bridal style and they rushed back up the stairs, unbeknownst to them that they had just left their best friend in a state of complete repulsion.

But no matter how grossed out she felt at that moment, she still wished there was a way she could help them.

…

"Hey Fredturd?" Sam asked as she and he lay sprawled out across their couch, watching TV that night.

"Mmhmm?" He was halfway asleep.

"I promised Carly I'd pick her up from that nail shop across from that body shop," she told him. "So, go get her."

"If _you_ promised _her_ you'd pick her up, then why do _I _have to get dragged into it?"

"C'mon!" She defended. "You know I'd much rather watch the cooking network!"

"Sam—"

Sam gently rubbed Freddie's thigh with her fingertips. "Please?"

He looked into her eyes and reluctantly agreed. "Fine, but you owe me tonight."

…

"Oh hey, Freddie," Carly said as he pulled the passenger door open for her. "Sam wanted to watch the cooking channel?"

"Yup, you know it," Freddie grinned. "How'd your nail things go?"

"For your information, the correct terms are manicures and pedicures," Carly corrected him. "But they went fantastic!"

Before Freddie could comprehend what was going on, Carly had shoved her hand right in his face. "Wing Chow let me create my own design and nail color!"

"Nice…" Freddie trailed. "But it looks like your normal pink."

Carly rolled her eyes. "_Actually_, if you look close enough, you'll notice it's fuchsia with small white roses on every other fingernail." Carly then scoffed, turning up the radio. "You're just like Sam. Pink and fuchsia—there's a difference!"

…

"And I was just sitting there, no joke," Gibby laughed. "As a huge mole rolled on top of me and squished me!"

"I doubt anything can squish you," Sam grumbled.

"Anyway," Carly smiled, standing up. "I'm gonna head home." She gave Sam and Freddie sympathetic looks. "Good luck you guys. Come on, Gib. I need a ride home."

Gibby stood up and he and Carly exited the Puckett household.

…

As Carly stood on her apartment balcony that night, she thought about earlier. Her best friends were trying so desperately to have a child.

She knew they wouldn't want to adopt, and she knew Sam or Freddie couldn't be infertile—they wouldn't want to surrogate anyway.

Before she could continue thinking, she felt something hard hit her head and felt herself fall to the balcony floor.

…

"Hey baby?" Sam said to her husband the next afternoon. "Have you heard from Carly all day? She hasn't answered her phone."

"Nah, not once," Freddie said. "Do you think something's wrong?"

"She never ignores my texts and I haven't stolen food from her fridge in a month…I don't recall doing anything to upset her."

"Same here…"

"C'mon," Sam grabbed her keys. "Let's go check on her."

When they arrived to Carly's apartment, they noticed her car still in the parking lot. "Yep, she's here."

They knocked on the door. "Carly?"

"Carls?"

They heard a giggle from inside and gave one another confused looks. Sam pulled the key that Carly made for her out of her purse and twisted in the lock.

"Oh my god!" Freddie said, seeing what a mess Carly's apartment was. "What the hell happened here?"

They heard another giggle erupt from the back room. Sam shrugged. "I'll go check it out."

Sam walked into Carly's room, seeing her sprawled across her bed, sucking her thumb, and laughing hysterically. "Um, Freddie get in here!"

"What?" Freddie ran into the room, thinking something was wrong.

"Ma! Da! Home!" Carly sputtered out as she crawled off the bed and on the floor.

"Um," Sam didn't know what to say and Freddie looked just as lost.

"What do we do with…this?" She pointed to Carly who was now holding tightly onto Sam's leg.

Freddie shrugged. "Looks like we'll have to keep her."

…

**AN- End of chapter one. You wouldn't believe how long it took me to write this—an unbelievably long time! Anyway, review and I'll get started on the next chapter!**

**In case you're confused as to what is happening, read the synopsis again!**


End file.
